


Dick Town In Matt’s Ass

by bellaliemy



Series: Threesome Series with Porno Pun Names [1]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, F/M, M/M, PWP, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaliemy/pseuds/bellaliemy
Summary: Exactly what the title says.





	Dick Town In Matt’s Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Porn based off of my love for Elle. Also my longest fic to date, yay!

  
“Do you wanna have a threesome? Elle thinks it would be fun.”

  
It’s not like Dom had never thought about it. It was just that Matt sprung the idea on him without warning. He was more than happy to appreciate Elle’s sexiness from afar, and he had more than enough practice keeping his feelings for Matt hidden. But he had resolved only to look, never touch. That is, until now.

  
He found himself at a bar, wearing his trusty get-laid-now black leopard print button down and black skinnies, sitting in a booth across from Matt and Elle as they ordered their drinks. The couple was tangled together, petting and kissing at every opportunity, leaving Dom to watch awkwardly. With Elle in a scarlet dress draped over him and petting his hair, Matt placed their order when the waiter appeared. “She’ll have a martini and I’ll have the house red, leave the bottle. Dom?” Matt looked at Dom, and he felt himself freeze as he locked eyes with Matt’s firm gaze. He swore he saw Elle’s hand sneak down Matt’s black and red Gucci jacket towards his crotch, blocked from view by the table. Remembering his order, he tore away from Matt’s hypnotic eyes.

  
“I’ll have a Cuba Libre, thanks.”

  
Matt’s eyes were still trained on him, and Dom became to feel nervous. It wasn’t his first threesome, far from it, but it was the first time with people he knew so well.

  
Matt opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Elle. “So, no hot girls or guys lately?” She knew full well Dom was bisexual, since Matt didn’t know how to shut up. What Dom didn’t know was that she had planned the threesome for Matt to explore his bi-curiosity. She had seen more than enough of the stares Dom gave him on stage, the kind of lust-addled gazes Matt gave back in the heat of the concert. It was just wasteful, in her mind, that they hadn’t thought to try even a quick fuck together.

  
Dom swallowed, still somewhat sore Matt had outed him to Elle without telling him. “A couple flings, but nothing worth keeping. There was this one bloke with a dragon tattoo on his ass, the mouth lining up with his asshole.” Dom started giggling at the memory, as Elle gasped and Matt tried not to laugh. “It was the weirdest shit! Honestly, I don’t understand people with tattoos.”

  
Matt was laughing his head off. “What- oh my god - what about Chris? He’s got tons of tattoos.”

  
“That’s different and you know it!” Dominic shrieked. He couldn’t stop laughing now.

  
Elle was wiping tears from her eyes. “And you kept on fucking him? The guy, I mean, not Chris.” She giggled again.

  
“Yeah, he had a nice ass.”

  
“Even with the tattoo?”

  
“Listen. It was a really nice ass and I was ready for a fuck.”

  
Matt cut in. “And we all know you’d fuck anything with a pulse.”

  
“That’s not true! I need a good pair of legs, too.”

  
They all fell into another fit of giggles when their drinks arrived.

  
Dom raised his glass. “Cheers, to a pulse and legs,” he declared and proceeded to down half the drink in one go as the couple followed suit.

  
“So, rules for the night? Safeword?” Again, this wasn’t Dom’s first rodeo.

  
Matt responded first. “Safeword will be zeta. Rules?” He looked to Elle for a nod of confirmation before continuing. “No watersports, and nothing that’s gonna leave a permanent mark, that easy enough? We don’t want a pee pee tape floating around on the Internet.” Matt smirked at Dom.

  
“Fine by me, I’m the guest here.”

  
They made small talk about the band and upcoming gigs until they had downed a couple rounds. Feeling loose, the trio made their way to the dance floor. Matt, as dad-like as ever, danced horribly, but Elle guided his motions towards a smoother coupling. She pulled his hips to her backside, encouraging him to grind down. Unsure of himself, Dom took a risk and pulled his hips flush with Matt’s ass. Instead of the expected rejection, he felt Matt’s hand on his hips, pulling him closer. Dom ground into Matt’s ass, delirious with how good it felt. It wasn’t everyday he got away with grinding on his best friend, and Dom was fucking loving it. Now confident, he took another risk as he leant down to kiss Matt’s ear. His friend’s hips sped their pumping into Elle’s ass, and Dom could see his hands, one on her hip and the other roaming up and down her body.

  
It was obscene. It was dirty. It turned Dominic on beyond belief. And it was time to find a bedroom before his boner poked a hole through his pants.

  
Suddenly, Dom clutched onto Matt’s hair, pulling his head back, body following. Elle was dragged along by Matt’s hands gripped tightly on her hips. Dominic led the three of them outside the bar to call a taxi.

  
“Yours?” Dom asked, sobered slightly once outside in the cool evening air.

  
Matt and Elle had fallen behind, giggling and kissing while never leaving each other’s side. Matt responded for them.

“Yeah, my apartment.” Elle nodded in agreement, gifting a second wet kiss to her boyfriend’s cheek.

  
The three of them piled into the backseat of the taxi, Elle sandwiched between the men, and as Matt leaned forward to give directions to the driver, Elle surprised Dominic by rubbing the inside of his thigh.

  
She answered his unspoken question with a smirk. “Don’t worry, he won’t mind.”

  
He saw an all too familiar lust in her eyes as she leaned over to catch his lips in a kiss. He wasn’t one to complain, and he kissed her back hotly as her hand continued to pet his thigh, adding to his fast growing erection. Elle broke away to speak for a moment. “You taste,” she licked her lips, “spicier than him,” she commented, and before Dom could respond, she dived in for another hot kiss.

  
They continued to kiss as Matt sat back down, continued without notice as he watched intently with a hand on his crotch. Dom’s hands wandered to massage her breasts and thighs slowly. She moaned appreciatively and ran her other hand past his leopard print shirt to his tantalisingly exposed chest. Dom gasped into their kiss as she scraped her nails over a nipple. In response, he slid his hand over to her ass to give it an appreciative squeeze.

  
Matt was held captive by their obscene groping, and he could only whimper as his cock began to harden in his pants at the sight. His hand freely rubbed his dick as Dom’s eyes met his. Dom had been so eager to get it on that he had left Matt behind, but it seemed that Matt appreciated the little show he and Elle were giving. He slowly pulled away from Elle’s mouth to kiss down her neck, maintaining eye contact with her boyfriend as a sort of invitation to the fun. Then, she wrapped her arms around Dom’s neck and pulled herself into his lap. Matt instantly moved into the vacancy next to Dominic, taking his friend’s hand from Elle’s breasts to the bulge in his pants. “Feel this? This is what you guys are doing to me.”

  
The taxi pulled to a stop. They had arrived.

  
The three untangled themselves and tumbled out of the car, and Matt carelessly threw a wad of cash at the driver.

  
Elle went ahead and led Dom into the building to the apartment with Matt on their tails, digging around in her clutch for her own key. As she unlocked the door, Matthew stopped in front of Dom to run his hands along his sides, bringing his hips to meet the other’s. Dom relished the feeling of their contact, moaning quietly as Matt moved his hips in a slight rhythm.

  
A soft tsk reprimanded the men for their hastiness. “Door’s open, unless you wanna fuck in the hall?”

  
They stared for a few seconds at Elle with her arms akimbo before rushing inside. A bed was a necessity for tonight’s activities.

  
Matt threw his jacket and shoes to the ground and Dom adjusted his too-tight crotch.

  
“Come to Mommy, boys.”

  
Elle opened her arms to receive the two men, not at all surprised when Matt tried to kiss her. She pecked him lightly before yanking his head back by his hair. Dom, as usual, had gone straight for the titties and neck. Matt, however, was pushed downwards. He understood instantly.  
Now on his knees, he pet her thighs affectionately and proceeded to tease his fingers up her dress. Matt could feel her soaking wet pussy through her underwear, and cupped her mound in his hand. He gave her thighs gentle kisses and began to tease her underwear down her legs. Dom had latched himself to kissing her neck and kneading her breasts as he struggled to unzip her dress. Elle’s hand tilted her boyfriend’s chin upward to meet her eyes.

  
She had a pleased look about her. “Good boy,” she praised. Her hand moved from his chin to stroke his hair before pushing his head between her legs once again. His thumb rubbed against her swollen clit and caused Elle to let out a gasp. Matt nuzzled her pubic bone and let his tongue run through the small landing strip of hair. He licked her wet lips and set himself to flicking his tongue over her clit. His middle finger wormed its way into her wet, sensitive core, and Matt began to fuck her slowly with the long digit.

  
Finally, Dom managed to unzip her dress.  
“Never knew you Matt spoiled you this much,” Dom commented as they worked together to peel off her dress. Revealed was her smooth golden skin, tattered with old hickeys and bites. It didn’t surprise Dominic much; Matt made sure he was overly aware of their sex lives, whether he cared to hear or not.  
Elle laughed in response. “If he’s good, I’ll spoil him too.” She looked down at Matthew, whose head was back between her legs once the dress was gone. “Just you wait, Mattyboy.”

Elle was stood in the middle of the apartment as the men worshipped her body. She pulled Dominic off her neck and grabbed his hands that fumbled with her bra. She cleared her throat, signaling to Matt to come away from her pussy.

  
“Time for the bedroom, don’t you think?”  
Matt nearly nodded his head off his neck.  
He tossed off his shirt as he practically ran into the bedroom, so eager that he tripped on a book that had been lazily thrown aside. He tumbled headfirst to the ground. Elle didn’t try to stop her giggling. In fact, she was too consumed by laughter to help her boyfriend off the floor. Dom had to offer his hand, even though the other was trying to cover his own giggles.

  
Dominic’s giggles dies down as he helped Matt up. “There you go, ya clumsy fucker.” Matt’s cheeks were tinted red with embarrassment and arousal.  
Elle, however, had disappeared into the bedroom with a trail of laughter. “Come on boys, let’s get this show on the road!” she called.

  
Dom and Matt looked at each other briefly before finally heading to the bedroom. Elle stood suggestively by the bed, her naked body flushed red with arousal. Handcuffs lay at the head of the bed, which was made with black satin sheets. Her blonde hair was in a mess, only adding to her oozing sexuality. Her arms were placed akimbo atop her hips, and her breasts lay enticingly beneath her hair. Matt met her first and attempted a kiss before Elle stopped him with a single word.

  
“Strip.”

  
Instantly, Matt complied, and he started working on his belt. Dom watched from the doorway with a hand openly palming his crotch as he watched Matt’s long fingers undo his zipper, letting his cock spring free with a slight bob. The fucker had gone commando.

  
“Sit.” Matt sat.

  
Now, Dom had seen plenty of naked men and women. More than plenty. But when he saw Elle handcuff his best friend to the black satin bed, he swore he had never seen a sexier sight. Matt, who normally seemed so rebellious in his daily life, was now submissive beyond belief. Dominic was amazed, and he fell deeper into his lust.

  
Elle’s hand grasped Matthew’s chin firmly to direct his gaze at his aroused best friend. “Look at Dominic, now. Look what we do to him.” She leaned down to his ear, and Dominic strained to listen to her words. “I’ll be considerate and let him in on our fun. He’s going to fuck you, soon, but don’t think you have it easy. We’re going to fuck you together, Matty. Me,” her hand trailed from his chin to tweak a nipple, “..and Dom,” her eyes met their audience and held his gaze for a second before turning her attention once more to Matt, “at the same time,” she whispered seductively. The bound man’s eyes widened at the thought, and his arousal was clear with his flushed and sweaty chest.

  
“Does that sound good?”

  
“Yes!” Matt and Dominic nodded vigorously in unison.

  
“Excellent.” Elle chuckled in response and sat up. “And Dom?”

  
He looked up from where his eyes were trained on Matt’s bare chest and raised a questioning eyebrow. “Yes?”

  
“Now might be a good time to get naked.”

  
“Oh, definitely.” He pulled his hand away from rubbing his tented crotch and undid his belt. “De-“, he tugged off his pants, “-finite-“, he pulled down his boxers, “-ly.” He stepped out of his clothes and eyed the pair hungrily before approaching the scene. Elle watched impressed as his dick bobbed enticingly hard between his legs. She barely noticed as Matt strained forward against his bonds to suck her nipple into his mouth, only looking down with a smile as she felt him lightly bite her nipple. She wrapped her hand around her boyfriend’s head to support his efforts and beckoned Dominic with her other.

  
He first started with Matthew’s feet. He let his hands massage his arch before kissing each big toe. Matt was now staring at him, titty still in his mouth. Dom watched Matt’s face contort into a moan as he took his left big toe into his mouth. Matt then forgot Elle’s breasts to watch Dominic intently. She moved on to mark her boyfriend’s neck possessively with bright purple hickeys.

  
With Matthew’s gaze fixated on his every move, Dominic moved up to his legs, leaving hot, open mouthed kisses and sucks up his thighs before he found himself in his best friend’s crotch. 

His cock was standing tall and glistening with precum, crowned by dark pubic hair. Dominic gave a quick kiss to his balls before giving his full attention to his member. One chaste kiss was followed by a gentle suck on Matt’s dickhead, before Dominic felt a hand grip his hair and push him further down. He choked slightly at the sudden encouragement and looked up to see Matt’s arms were still bound to the headboard. His eyes were half shut from pleasure and his mouth was unashamedly open, letting loud moans escape. Dominic realized that it was Elle, who had now moved her attention to her boyfriend’s nipples, whose hand was guiding his cocksucking.

He let out an appreciative hum. He had to admit, it was pretty hot.

  
But what was hotter was the face Matt made as he circled his tight asshole with his middle finger. Matthew’s back arched off the bed on its own accord. He was oversensitive from all the stimulation, yet needed more.

  
Elle’s hand pulled controllingly at Dominic’s hair before suddenly she let go. He looked up to see that Elle had disappeared to the bathroom, presumably to get lube. With his newfound freedom, he made eye contact once more with Matt before he buried his face into his ass.

  
He spread Matt’s asscheeks with his hands, taking a moment to massage his flesh appreciatively.

  
Dom swore he heard him let out an “Oh god..” as his tongue met its destination.  
His tongue circled Matt’s puckered hole where his finger had been a couple moments ago. He lapped lightly at his entrance before pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Shallowly, Dom fucked him with his tongue until Matt’s moans turned to pleas of “more, oh god, more, Dom!”.

  
Dom momentarily stopped his efforts to wet his middle finger with his mouth, and he then trailed his wet digit around Matt’s puckered hole before pushing in.

  
Matt was loving every moment as Dominic set back to fucking him with his tongue and finger. Dom was entranced by the dirty squelches of his finger and tongue moving in sync to undo the man before him. He curled his finger on just the right spot and elicited a “Fucking hell” from Matthew right as Elle returned.  
“Good job, Dommykins.” Dom felt her smooth hands run down his chest. He hummed in acknowledgement and felt her begin to kiss down his back. She kissed a path down towards his ass before leaving an angry red bite mark on each cheek. Dom had no choice but to moan into Matthew’s ass as Elle massaged his cheeks to soothe the marks.

  
Then, Elle maneuvered herself underneath Dominic to give his neglected cock some much needed attention. Her hand gave him a few pumps before sucking him into her hot mouth. She took his entire length expertly into her throat without a single protest. Pulling away for a second, she gave a long, wet lick to the underside of his cock and a kiss to his balls. Her other hand moved to lay on his ass to encourage him to thrust into her. Dominic didn’t hesitate to take advantage of her willing and eager mouth. He fucked her mouth in rhythm with his own tongue and finger up Matt’s ass, taking a moment to add a second, then third, finger. Soon, Matt’s ass was loose and ready to be filled by something more.  
Dominic, with a smile plastered over his face and a string of spit dribbling down his chin, let up from his ass eating. Elle pulled herself from under Dominic and sat up flush to his back. He felt something prodding at his back, the sensation familiar yet foreign. He glanced over his shoulder to find Elle in a strap-on.

  
Oh shit, he thought to himself, she was serious. He had failed to process that BOTH of them were to fuck Matt. Together. At the same time.

  
He felt dizzy at the idea. Matthew, tied up, filled with both of them, panting and sweaty, begging for it rough? Yes please.

  
He sat, dazed, for a moment, but Elle got right to work. She knelt beside Dominic and pulled one of Matthew’s pale legs over her shoulder. She took no time in hesitation as she slicked up her strap on with lube and slid smoothly into her boyfriend, leaving him squirming in the new fullness within. He gasped as Elle slowly rocked her hips, and the steady movement gave him no time to adjust. As she kept her slow, insistent pace, she kissed wetly along his ankle, shin, and thigh, wherever her mouth and tongue could reach. Between each kiss, she praised just how well he was taking her cock, how gorgeous he looked under her, how absolutely delicious he looked straining against his bonds, how she knew a strong boy like him could wait to cum until she was done with him.

  
Most importantly, she kept eye contact with Matt the entire time, watching as he grew closer and closer to the edge of bliss. He found her eyes boring into his pleasure-addled skull as he let out the smallest of whines. 

  
“Dom?” She called in a sultry voice. With a hand pumping away at his own cock, he had been watching the total control Elle had over her boyfriend. She hadn’t even touched Matt’s cock and he was already writhing with pleasure. “Come join me,” beckoned Elle without breaking eye contact with her boyfriend.

  
Matt’s eyes were nearly black with lust as he processed what was to happen next.

Dom lined himself next to Elle’s strap-on that was still pumping in and out, and grabbed the lube quickly to prep himself. Two cocks would hurt enough, so lube was a must. Only when Dom pushed his way into Matt did Elle pause her constant thrusts. She knew from Matt’s strained whimpers and contorted face that he was struggling to adjust to them both.

  
Dom groaned in pleasure when he entered Matt. He was so impossibly smooth and warm and perfect that Dominic felt like could die a happy man.

  
“Look at how happy you make Dominic, my love,” Elle broke the sex-filled silence. Matt let his head roll forward to watch his face shaped by pleasure. “You’re doing so great baby, taking both our cocks like this. Mhmhm,” Elle gifted a kiss to the inner part of the thigh propped up on her shoulder and began her steady thrusts once again. “I know you love my lady cock, but how does a real cock feel?” Dominic took this as a hint to begin his thrusts as well.

  
“Oh, oh god je- FucK!” was all that Matt could muster as he felt both cocks tear at his insides.

  
“It’s, god, so fucking MUCH, Miss, I c-can’t take-”. Elle cut him off with a single shushing finger to his lips.

  
“You’re doing fantastic baby, we know you can do it, right Dom?”

  
“Fucking glorious, Matt, that’s what you are.” Dominic grunted as he and Elle eventually found a pace. Their cocks were stretching his him so beautifully wide and open that Dominic was proud of Matthew’s perfect hole could take so much abuse.

  
Elle and Dom set a brutal rhythm; when Elle slid out, Dom would slid in with no rest for Matt. Over and over, one or the other would hit his prostate, and Matt could only scream in pleasure at the assault on his senses.

  
Dominic had latched his mouth to Elle’s neck to soothe his oral fixation and was making his way to her ear. He had a single message as he kissed and nibbled on her lobe. “Kiss me,” he whispered.  
Matt was sent over the edge as he saw his best friend and girlfriend make out before him, with both their clocks buried in his ass, pounding his prostate. 

High pitched screams filled the room as he came. He felt absolute bliss as his cock spurted cum all over his chest, his body convulsing with pleasure.

The smaller man’s orgasm brought upon Dom’s own. He felt Matt’s asshole tighten around his dick and was driven into a rhythmless frenzy as he lost all control. Before he knew it, Dom was pumping Matt full of his seed. He pulled out and flopped over, spent beyond belief. Neither man noticed as Elle pulled out and tossed her strap on to the side.

  
At least, Matt didn’t notice until he was uncuffed and thrown to his knees on the floor.

  
“Now that you’ve gotten your reward, show me how much you loved our cocks up your ass.” She pulled him by his hair to her pussy. On instinct he began licking and kissing and sucking and tongue fucking with all his skill. Soon, Elle was brought to the same bliss the men had achieved moments ago, riding out her orgasm with her boyfriend’s name on her lips. Just as spent as the blonde, she threw herself on the bed next to Dominic just to find him drifting off to sleep. Her hand lazily doodled shapes on his bare chest to wake him.

  
Matt broke the content silence as he joined the two in bed.

  
“We should do this again sometime.”

 


End file.
